Réalité ou illuson ?
by Hadrianna Crew
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivent à Poudlard pour leur dernière années dans la célébre école. Quoi de mieux que de ce faire acceillir par le pire être que ces mures habritent, Drago Malfoy. À la surprise de tout le monde celui ci ce montre sympatique, cela cache quelques chose, pour Hermione cela ne fait aucun doute. Dans sa quête de réponse elle va découvrie une partie de son plan.
1. Premier jour à Poudlard

Dernier année à Poudlard. Chaque fois une nouvelle malédiction s'abat sur le célèbre trio, bien décider à enfin passer une année calme à l'école de magie. Harry, Ron et Hermione viennent d'arriver par le Poudlard Express. La jeune femme est la seule à avoir pensée à prendre son sac sans fond pour avoir le strict nécessaire avant de retrouver ses affaires dans son dortoir. Si bien que ses meilleurs amis en profitent pour lui emprunter des pulls et des friandises pour le voyage en calèche jusqu'au collège. Évidement elle c'était douter qu'ils oublieraient. Ils ce retrouvent tout les trois avec Luna et Neville. Avant d'atteindre une calèche de libre, le groupe croise celle de Drago Malfoy. Celui ci leur porte un regard indifférent, contrairement au dédain dont ils avaient l'habitude. À la surprise générale, il leur adresse la parole d'une voix monotone :

« Bonsoir. »

Aussi tôt dit tous eurent un sursaut, le serpentard détourna le regard et eu une retenu de fou rire suite à leur réaction. Qu'est ce qu'il mijote encore ? Aucun ne lui répondit, Hermione poussa un léger soupir d'exaspération. Bien qu'il soit l'être le plus insupportable sur terre, ce n'est pas une raison pour le snober quand lui tente d'être agréable au premier abord :

« Bonsoir Malfoy. »

Hermione à tenter s'être la plus neutre possible, sauf qu'à la prononciation de ce nom sa voix est devenu plus aigu qu'elle ne le souhaitai. La main devant la bouche elle avance maintenant deux fois plus vite que ses compagnons. Le blondinet tente autant qu'il peut de cacher son sourire, ses camarades eux ne s'en privent pas et éclatent de rire. Un simple regard de la part de leur chef les fait taire. Une seule question sur toute les lèvres, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Drago Malfoy ? Tout le monde s'attendait à une remarque de sa part ou alors qu'il les ignore, là ce n'est pas un écart qu'il y a entre l'année dernière et maintenant c'est carrément un océan.

La calèche des serpentards ce met à avancer Drago à encore sa main sur son visage pour cacher son sourire. Entre deux de ses doigts il observe le groupe s'éloigner. Pendant une fraction de seconde son regard croise celui d'Hermione Granger. Celle ci à comme un bond dans sa poitrine, on pourra dire ce que l'on veut il possède un certain charisme. Nos héros prennent place dans la calèche, Ron pousse un râle d'agacement :

« Sérieusement, ça la fatiguer de ce moquer de nous directement ! Maintenant il ce fout de nous de manière subtile ! Et toi tu lui réponds !

\- C'est la moindre des choses. Ça ne sert à rien d'être agressif avec lui.

\- Du coup c'est une raison pour lui adresser la parole ?

\- Ron arrête, tu es entrain d'agir exactement comme lui !

\- (Harry prend la parole) Les gars, on n'es même pas arriver et vous commencez déjà à péter un câble. À quoi ça vous serre sérieux ! »

Le silence est imposé durant une bonne partie du trajet. Hermione a la yeux river sur le sol, elle même ne comprend pas vraiment son comportement. Pour une fois Malfoy n'a été ni vexant ni agressif, c'était même poli de sa part. Luna ce rend compte de son tourment, elle passe une main dans le dos de la Griffondor cela la rassure de savoir que quelqu'un la comprend.

Arriver dans la grande salle, tout le monde ce met à table. Les premières années sont assignées à une maison et le diner peut commencer. Tout ce passe normalement, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry semble remarquer quelque chose à l'entrer de la salle. Chose qui a immédiatement disparut dès qu'Hermione voulu voir ce que c'était. Harry leur dit juste :

« C'était juste une illusion, le voyage ma fatiguer.

\- M'en parle pas, j'ai trop gringotter avant le banquet… »

Ron a effectivement vidé la réserve de drager surprise d'Hermione. Quand le dessert arrive, Harry décide d'emmener Ron à l'infirmerie. Au passage Ginny, inquiète pour son frère, se lève pour les accompagner. Hermione sens tout d'un coup un regard sur elle, par reflexe elle se retourne vers la table des serpentard. Contre toute attente Malfoy n'est pas là. Hermione s'exaspère elle même, au point de lui couper l'appétit. Elle décide de ce rendre dans son dortoir. En sortant de la grande salle elle entend une voix qu'elle connais bien, deux personnes ont l'air de discuter à l'abri des regards. Dans un coin elle voit Harry et Drago parler ensemble, les deux semble perdu, comme si il essayait de comprendre l'autre en vain. Le regard de Drago devient colérique, c'est celui que l'on connaît bien.

Les deux se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, comme près à se battre. Drago attrape brutalement la nuque d'Harry, Hermione étouffe un cri, il est devenu impossible pour elle de bouger. Alors qu'elle s'attendant à ce que Malfoy envoie Potter au sol, celui-ci trouve le moyen de désemparer complétement le sorcier. Drago plaque violement ses lèvre sur celle d'Harry. Le cœur d'Hermione explose dans sa poitrine. Le Griffondor semble complétement désemparé, on dirait qu'on lui a jeté un petrificus. Le temps semble c'être ralenti, quelques seconde paraissent des heures.


	2. Soutien

Drago ce détache de l'étreinte qu'il avait crée, il regard Harry dans les yeux, découvrant le visage désemparer du jeune homme. Immédiatement il retrouve son ton dur et froid, en repoussant Potter il adopte un pas rapide pour fuir cet endroit. Il passe à côté d'Hermione, cachée derrière un mur. La bourrasque provoquée par le passage du Serpendard ébouriffe ses cheveux, son parfum parvient à ses narines enveloppant son cœur, le serrant au moins de l'empêcher de battre. Elle ce souvient de ce qu'il vient de faire, en jetant un œil au couloir elle voit Harry adosser au murer les jambes replier sur lui même et la mine basse. La jeune femme décide d'attendre quelques secondes, prend une grande inspiration et ce dirige dans le couloir. Faisant comme si elle le trouvait par hasard elle ce dirige vers lui déployant tout l'étendu de ses capacités d'actrice.

D'un air intriguer elle s'approche de son ami :

« Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- (Il lève lentement les yeux vers elle) Je ne sais pas. »

Comprenant ce que ressent son ami, Hermione lui tend juste la main et l'aide à ce relever. Ils ce dirigent vers la salle commune des Griffondor dans un silence de mort. Ce n'est qu'arriver devant le tableau de la grosse dame qu'Hermione demande :

« Où est Ron ?

\- Gini l'a accompagné à l'infirmerie. »

Il entre dans la salle commune, Harry ce dirige directement dans son dortoir, adressant un simple salut de la main à son amie. Hermione reste devant le tableau, encore abasourdie. Quelques minutes plus tard Luna passe dans les escaliers trouvant la jeune femme les yeux dans le vide :

« Hermione, que fais tu ?

\- (Elle sursaute) Rien »

Luna s'assoie près d'elle :

« C'est un coup des Nargols ?

\- Effectivement, je ne vois que ça comme explication.

\- Drago (Hermione ce tourne brusquement vers elle) était étrange tout à l'heure.

\- Surement un nouveau moyen de ce moquer de nous.

\- Je n'crois pas, il avait l'air sincère. »

Hermione ressasse involontairement les images quelle à vu plutôt, à tout les coups c'est un stratagème pour humilier Harry. Ne pas comprendre quelque chose est un sentiment que déteste Hermione. Elle doit découvrir ce que Drago à en tête avant que cela ne porte préjudice à son ami.

La nuit ce passe dans l'agitation pour les deux Griffondor, aucun ne sais comment réagir, si il faut en parler ou le cacher. Au réveil les deux n'ont connu aucun repos. La journée ce déroule rapidement. Ils ce retrouvent dans la grande salle et restent silencieux pendant tout le diné. Harry lance quelques regards à la table des Serpentard et ce cache le visage tout de suite après. La surprise d'hier fait place à de la colère dans le cœur d'Hermione, il a bien jouer son coup. Harry n'arrivera jamais à nous dire ce qu'il lui a fait et donc restera perturbé et vulnérable. Hermione ne peux pas laisser mon ami plus longtemps dans cette situation. La décision est difficile cependant elle doit être prise. La jeune femme ce lève de table :

« Harry, je dois te parler. »

Le Griffondor est inquiet, sans un mots il ce lève. Tout deux sortent de la salle à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes :

« Je sais.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai vu ce que Malfoy a fait hier soir. (Harry semble sur le point de s'effondrer) Tout va bien ! Je n'en n'ai parlé à personne, je suis ton ami et je ferrai tout pour t'aider.

\- Je me sens souillé. J'ai besoin de reprendre possessions de mon corps.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a une idée mal saine derrière la tête, nous devons découvrir quoi. Si c'était une simple humiliation tout Poudlard serai au courant et la version serait que c'était toi qui lui étais tombé dessus.

\- L'année commence bien.

\- Ce ne serait pas une année à Poudlard si non !

\- Hermione, je peux te demander un service. (Sa voix est faible)

\- Oui, quoi ?

\- Excuse moi, c'est ridicule. Je pense que tu comprends l'état dans lequel je suis. Tu as le droit de refuser. Est ce que… je peux t'embrasser ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargissent, pourtant un seul sentiment s'empare d'elle, la compassion. Elle comprend ce que ressent Harry, cette impression que son corps ne lui appartient plus, ce besoin de ce le réapproprier. Lentement, elle approche ses mains de son visage et ferme les yeux. Elle le sent ce rapprocher et poser calmement ses lèvres sur les sciènes. C'est un baisée froid, sans saveur, il n'est là que pour le réconfort. . Cela ne dure qu'un court instant, suffisant pour ça faire prendre. Cela pourrait être n'importe qui, n'importe qui à qui l'on pourrait expliquer. Sauf que quand Harry et Hermione ce tourne vers cet observateur, ils tombent sur le pire, Drago Malfoy. Il les regarde avec toute la haine qu'il puisse ressentir.

Sans un mot il emboite un pas rapide vers la grande salle. Harry et Hermione nous séparons rapidement ne sachant pas où nous mettre. Harry lance juste un rapide regard à Hermione et lui dit :

« Merci… »

Il ce dirige vers les escaliers. Hermione reste seul dans le couloir, sans savoir où ce mettre. La honte lui monta aux joues. La rumeur va vite ce rependre avec Drago, il faut qu'elle explique tout à Ron et au autres avant qu'il n'ai l'information autrement.


	3. Nouvelle amitié

. Hermione ce précipite vers la grande salle et dans un virage percute quelqu'un. Elle tombe à la renverse :

« Vous pourriez faire attention ! »

Elle lève la tête et découvre le professeur Rogue. Le rouge qui avait tinté sa peau un peu plus tôt devint écarlate. Par réflexe elle met la main devant ça bouche s'empêchant de sortir une autre connerie. Le professeur de potion la regarde de haut :

« Mademoiselle Granger, vos optimal ne font pas tout. Suivez moi. »

Il emboite un pas rapide dans les escaliers, derrière lui Drago Malfoy le suit de près. Ça ne sens pas bon. Cependant si Rogue n'a pas retiré de points à sa maison c'est que cela doit être très important. Drago se tourne vers la Griffondor et lui tend lentement sa main. La jeune femme retient d'hurler et se redresse sans son aide. Ils marchent longuement tout les trois et se retrouvent devant l'entrer du bureau d'Albus Dumbuldor. Rogue prononce le mot de passe et les deux adolescents ce retrouvent dans le hall du bureau du célèbre proviseur de l'école de magie. Celui ci ne semble pas présent. Hermione regardent les tableaux vivants accrocher au mur, tentant d'oublier la présence de Drago qui l'a lui rappelle :

« À ton avis il nous veux quoi l'autre vieux ?

\- Je serai tenter de dire qu'il attend du respect de ta part, mais je pense que tu es bien plus informer que moi Malfoy !

\- Pardon ! Depuis qu'on est arrivé à Poudlard je fais tout pour que nos échanges soient au moins supportable et la deuxième chose que tu me dis de l'année c'est ça !

\- Justement, toi qui deviens sympathique ! C'est plus crédible que Bellatrix devienne une nonne.

\- La vie ne s'arrête pas au début de l'été et ne reprend pas par magie à la rentré, il ce passe des choses pendant deux mois !

\- Une vie entière ne te suffirait pas à apprendre à dire « pardon » ! »

Drago lui tourne le dos, il pousse un soupire ne sachant que faire. Puis du bout des lèvres prononce :

« Pardon… »

Sans avoir le temps de s'étonner, l'attention d'Hermione est dirigée vers des applaudissements venant du siège de Dumboldor. Celui ci est effectivement entrain de frapper dans ses mains devant les deux élèves :

« Pardonner et ce faire pardonner, le meilleur façon de débuter dans une relations amicale. Quoi que s'est peut être encore un peu tôt. »

Il leur fait signe d'approcher, ils avancent jusque devant le bureau :

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, j'ai un service à vous demander et j'ai besoin de votre collaboration à tout les deux.

\- Que vous demandiez à Granger je comprend, mais pourquoi l'aide d'un Malfoy ?!

\- Vous être devenu bien humble Serpentard. Granger vous devriez commencer à croire que les gens peuvent tous changer, même les serpents venimeux. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous. Je me suis aperçu depuis plusieurs années déjà que les membre d'une des quatre maison sont tous, sans exception, stigmatiser, on les mets dans une case à partir du moment où le choixpeau annonce leur maison.

\- Vous voulez parler des Poufsoufles vu comme des personnes manipulables ? Ou des Serdaigles qui sont tous considéré comme des rats de bibliothèques ?

\- Juste bon à faire augmenter le taux de réussite de l'école ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Malfoy. Et dois-je te rappeler que c'est ta maison qui maltraite les autre sous ses prétextes.

\- C'est ce que tu as penser Granger, d'ailleurs je me demande si le choixpeau ne t'a pas fait un petit bizutage !

\- Hypocrite ! (La voix vient de l'étage supérieur sur une étagère, là où ce tient le choixpeau) Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi le professeur Mc Gonagal n'a pas eu besoin de me poser sur ta tête pour que je t'envoie à Serpentard ?

\- S'il vous plaît, nous ne sommes pas dans un tribunal. (Le proviseur pousse un soupire et passe de l'autre côté du bureau.) Miss Granger vous avez parfaitement illustré la cause que je souhaite défendre. Vous avez raison, la majorité des fauteurs de troubles, des harceleurs, des manipulateurs et autre vient de Serpentard. C'est pour cela que je souhaite les aider.

\- Pardon !

\- Vous vous moquez de nous, un Serpentard n'a besoin que de lui même !

\- Je ne compte pas leur prendre la main ou les obliger à suivre des thérapies pour revenir dans le droit chemin. Je souhaite leur montrer qu'ils ne sont pas leur maison ! On peut être Serpentard et être altruiste, tous comme un Poufsoufle malveillant. Et c'est le cas pour toute les maison. J'ai longuement réfléchie et fait quelques essaie pour redorer l'image des Serpentards. Après tout la première chose que l'on apprend en entrant à Poudlard est que « Tout les Sorciers et Sorcières qui ont mal tournés étaient à Serpentard. ». N'est pas Miss Granger.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu ce type de propos.

\- Ce n'était pas contre vous.

\- Avoue que tu l'as fortement pensé quand j'ai été appelé ! »

Hermione prend une grande inspiration, inutile d'alimenter une dispute qu'ils leur feront perdre plus de temps. Maintenant qu'ils ont l'objectif, il faut savoir comment l'atteindre :

« Ce que j'ai à vous demander n'est pas simple, cela revient à entré dans votre vie priver. Vous n'avez aucune obligation, pour l'instant écouter moi. Vous êtes tout les deux des représentants de vos maisons reconnu de tous. Mr Malfoy est connu par la réputation de votre père, Miss Granger par ses exploits au sein de l'école. J'ai cru comprendre que l'ambiance de guerre entre vous est moins forte. Peut-être serai t'il temps d'officialiser une potentiel amitié.

\- Quoi, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! Granger et moi ?! C'est déjà un miracle qu'on soit encore en vie dans la même pièce !

\- Je ne vous demande pas de devenir les meilleurs amis, seulement de montrer que vous passer un peu de temps ensembles sans animosité. Pour être honnête avec vous, j'ai au début imaginer que vous formier un couple, ce qui bien évidement est vraiment trop personnel. »

Drago semble refouler une rage, Hermione reste simple bouche bé ne sachant quoi faire, c'est le Serpentard qui brise le silence :

« D'accord, je vais faire plus d'efforts !

\- Parce que tu as déjà commencer à en faire ?

\- Te dire bonjour à la rentré est un acte surhumain !

\- Te répondre l'est tout autant ! »

Une idée traverse l'esprit d'Hermione, si il joue le jeu, il ne pourra plus humilier Harry sans aller à l'encontre de cet accord. À quoi il joue ? Ça ne lui apporte rien d'accepter, il doit avoir encore un truc derrière la tête. Pour l'instant jouer le jeu met tout le monde en sécurité :

« J'accepte !

\- Merveilleux ! Je vous laisse choisir comment vous voulez vivre cette nouvelle amitié, je me suis déjà beaucoup trop impliquer. Je suis sûr que grâce à vous le nombre de victimes et agresseurs va drastiquement diminuer. »

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, apprendre au gens à ne pas harcelé plus tôt que de leur apprendre à ne pas ce faire harceler sera surement plus productif. Les deux nouveaux « amis » sortent du bureau du directeur. Les couloirs de Poudlard sont complétement vide, le couvre feu ne va pas tarder. Hermione ce dirige vers son étage mais ce fait arrêter par Malfoy :

\- Granger !

\- (Elle soupire) Oui ?

\- Tu ne souhaites pas la bonne nuit à ton nouvel ami ? (Il arbore un sourire narquois)

\- Le plus important c'est que les autres pense qu'on est ami, en privet on n'est pas obliger de ce forcer.

\- Justement imagine qu'on nos surprenne et même ce sera plus simple en publique si on est déjà habituer ensemble. »

La Griffondor redescend les marches et ce poste face à Drago :

« Fait de beau rêve mon ami ! (Elle lui présente un sourire remplit de faux sentiments)

\- Bonne nuit, Hermione »

Il sourie à son tour en prononçant son nom, pour la première fois. Hermione ne sais pas comment interpréter ce sourire, il est différent. Sans prévenir Drago pose sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille, celle ci reste figé face à cette marque d'affection. Il approche lentement son visage du sien, comme quand il a embrassé Harry ! Pétrifiée, Hermione ferme les yeux et les lèvre du jeune homme ce pose tendrement sur sa joue. Au contacte de ses lèvres une immense chaleur la submerge aillant pour source ce baisé. Tout ses muscles ce détendent, elle ce surprend à tendre la main et la poser sur la joue de l'auteur de ses sentiments. À peine l'a t'elle effleurer qu'il ce détache d'elle et la regarde surpris. Sans un mot il ce retourne prenant la direction de son dortoir.


	4. Apprendre à aimer

C'est machinalement qu'Hermione rejoins son lit. Elle c'est couché sans savoir comment mais impossible de trouver le sommeille. Elle décide de ce rendre dans la salle commune pour ce changer les idées. Descendant à pas de loup les escaliers, elle aperçois devant le feu crépitant dans la cheminer une silhouette qu'elle connais bien :

« Harry.

\- (Il se retourne) Toi non plus.

\- Non. »

Elle s'assoie à côté de lui, et dire qu'ils sont dans cette état à cause de la même personne :

« Il faut que je te dise Harry. (Vaux mieux être honnête dès le début) Je vais passer un peu moins de temps avec vous.

\- C'est à cause de moi ?

\- Pas du tout, ne te met pas ce genre de chose en tête ! Dumbuldor nous a demandé un service, à moi et à Malfoy. (Harry la regarde craintif, Hermione ce lance sans réfléchir) Il veut que nous soyons ami.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas devoir passé du temps avec cette ordure !

\- Justement ! Si je suis avec lui et qu'en plus on doit montrés à tout le monde qu'on s'entend bien il ne pourra pas faire courir des rumeurs sur toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a accepter, pour l'instant cette situation est à notre avantage. Ça ne devrait pas être si terrible.

\- Pourquoi vous demandez ça ?

\- Il veux qu'on dé diabolise les Serpentards, montré que ce ne sont pas que des personne définie juste par leur maison. Et par la même occasion faire de même pour les autres.

\- D'accord, si tu as accepté alors je te fais confiance. J'en parlerai aux gars, ne te fais pas de soucie.

\- Je vais tenir les filles au courant de mon côté. Merci de me soutenir.

\- C'est normal, toi aussi tu es là pour moi. »

C'est attention fait sourire la jeune fille, elle ce penche vers son ami et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Harry l'attrape par les épaules et la serre contre lui. Hermione ce laisse envelopper par sa chaleur et son réconfort.

La nuit ce passe mieux que la veille. La jeune Griffondor ce réveille aux aurores. En descendant elle entend de l'agitation dans les escaliers. En sortant elle entend une vague d'insulte diriger vers une personne, Drago. Celui ci est adossé au mur près du portrait de la grosse dame, il ne prête pas attention au jugement des Griffondors. Quand il vois Hermione sortir de la salle commune il ce précipite vers elle :

« Salut, bien dormi ?

\- Salut…

\- Je t'ai gardé une place à ma table, tu viens. »

Il lui attrape le bras et l'entraine à traves les escaliers. Il ralentie le pas en arrivant près de la grande salle. Celle ci en profite pour ce dégager :

« Qu'est qui te prend ?!

\- Si je restais une seconde de plus aux milieux de ses lions j'aurai pété un câble.

\- Personne ne t'a obligé de m'attendre devant notre salle commune ! On est ami, pas amant !

\- Je me disais que la pilule passerai mieux si les gens pense d'abord qu'on est ensemble puis sont soulager d'apprendre que ce n'est que de l'amitié.

\- Justement, on va revoir les bases de ce que visiblement tu n'as jamais connu. Leçon numéro 1 : on prévient ses amis quand on met en place un plan !

\- (Drago soupire) D'accord je ne te demande qu'une chose. Arrête de me crier dessus ! »

C'est à ce moment que ses camarades de Serpentard décident de le rejoindre. Hermione reconnais leur visage, toujours à suivre Drago où qu'il soit. Elle les déteste, elle déteste tout les Serpentard ! Et dire que c'est à cause de cette manière de penser qu'elle en est là :

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe Drago ? C'est ce sang impur qui te pose problème ?

\- C'est toujours les même qui pose problème dans cette école. »

Hermione ne dit rien, habituer à ce type d'insulte, il faut juste attendre que ça passe. Au milieu de ces raillerie un bruit sourd retentie, c'est celui de la claque que vient de mettre Drago Malfoy à l'un de ses camarade. Tous le regardent avec étonnement, personne n'ose bouger le petit doigt. Drago prend une grande inspiration et ce calme. Tendrement il attrape la main d'Hermione, le regard plonger dans ses yeux. La jeune femme ne ressent plus que la douceur de sa main et les palpitations de son cœur, il l'a défendu ! Celui qui l'insulte, la rabaisse et la méprise depuis des années, montre cette fois de la douceur. Elle ce laisse entrainer dans la grande salle, les voyant entré tous les regards sont tourné vers eux, main dans la main. Cependant, c'est la première fois qu'Hermione n'y prête pas attention. Toute son attention est dirigée vers une seule personne.

Il l'amène bizarrement à la table des Griffondor, il l'a relâche et s'adresse directement aux amis de la jeune fille :

« Faites attention à elle. »

Puis repars aussi vite qu'il est venu, Hermione s'assoie et commence à se faire assaille par les questions de Ron :

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de venir près de notre salle commune ?

\- Harry t'a expliqué ?

\- Oui et du coup je suis encore plus paumé, Dumbuldor n'a pas le droit de t'obliger de passer du temps avec cette ordure !

\- Il nous a laissé le choix et nous avons accepté. »

Harry n'a pas du expliquer les raisons réel du choix d'Hermione, c'est encore très ressent pour lui. Hermione se met à défendre Drago :

« Malfoy n'est pas aussi insupportable que ça, enfin, il s'améliore.

\- Pardon ! (Les deux garçons réagissent en même temps

\- Il est juste imprévisible et il a le sang chaud.

\- Tu parles du gars qui te harcelle depuis des années, qui t'insulte et se moque de toi à longueur de journée !

\- Ça suffi Ron ! (Harry ce lève sur ses paroles) Tu n'essayes pas de comprendre, tu prends juste la situation de base et tu critiques les choix d'Hermione ! Avant de dire une autre connerie demande lui ce qui ce passe ! »

Harry est vraiment perturbés, son ami ne vois pas le mal qui les ronge lui et Hermione. Et c'est encore plus dur de ne pas mettre Ron dans toute la confiance :

« Harry, assis toi. (Il s'exécute) Ron, ça me touche beaucoup que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! Je te promets que si il arrive quoi que ce soit je t'en parlerai ! Pour l'instant Drago est juste maladroit. Espérons qu'il en reste là.

\- Maladroit, il t'a quand même fait rentré dans la grande salle en te tenant par la main.

\- Il c'est dit que la pilule passerai mieux si les gens pensent d'abord qu'on est ensemble.

\- C'est sur, je préfère savoir que mon ami est pote avec le pire des Serpentard plus tôt qu'elle se face tringler par celui ci.

\- Ron ! (Hermione hurle presque)

\- Quoi ?! Attendez, il regarde vers nous… Pensez ce que vous voulez, ordre de Dumbuldor ou pas c'est louche. »

Hermione et Harry n'osent pas ce retourner, cependant Hermione sens bien le regard de Drago sur elle. Tout ceci lui a fait perdre l'appétit, elle ce lève pour ce rendre en avance devant la salle de leur premier cour.

Adosser à l'un des grand couloir du château, un livre à la main et les yeux rivés sur celui ci, Hermione se laisse plonger dans sa lecture et contre le mure au point de s'asseoir par terre. C'est comme si depuis le début de l'année c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle prend du temps pour elle. Ce répits est de courte duré, du moins c'est ce qu'elle ce dit quand elle entend des bruits de pas dans sa direction. Elle reconnaît du coin de l'œil l'uniforme des serpentards. Immédiatement elle referme son livre et range ses affaires, réflexe de survie. La jeune fille ce redresse pour ne pas avoir l'aire d'une clocharde, cependant c'est trop tard elle est déjà prise dans les crocs du serpent. Celui ci s'approche d'un pas vive vers elle, bien qu'elle tente de lui échapper en fuyant son regard. Sauf que le jeune homme ne recule pas et attrape son menton entre ses doigts, la forçant à tourner son visage vers lui. Et pour la première fois Hermione fut rassurer de trouver le visage de Drago, même si il ne se trouve qu'a quelques centimètres du scient. En un instant tout disparaît, il ne reste plus que leur regards plongés l'un dans l'autre et Hermione ressentie son cœur comme si il allait perforer sa cage thoracique pour se blottir dans les bras de ce beau blond.


	5. Le plan

Le bruit d'autre pas arrivant dans leur direction les faits sortir de cette rêverie. Ils ce séparent comme si rien ne c'était passé. Pendant tout le cours Hermione est incapable de ce concentré, déjà à cause de la faim qui ce fait sentir et cette sensation d'être observée. Impossible de sortir cette image d'elle est Drago de la tête. Le cours de termine et la grifondor ce dépêche de sortir mais est très vite rattraper par son nouvel ami :

« Hey !

\- (Elle ce retourne à contre cœur) Oui ?

\- On peut discuter cinq minutes, tout les deux ? »

Il a l'aire complétement perdu et gêner, où est passé sa confiance et son charisme habituelle ? D'un mouvement de la tête Hermione chasse cette question de son esprit et accepte. Ils ce retrouve tout les deux dans les escaliers qui mènent au cours de divination et se posent dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre. Drago ce lance :

« Bon, vu que les amis font part de leur plan, voilà ! Maintenant que de mon côté tout le monde pense qu'on est ami et son rassurer de savoir qu'il n'y a rien de plus. (Ça devient louche qu'il insiste la dessue) Qu'est qu'on fait ?

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai beau réfléchir je ne sais pas comment vivre cette nouvelle relation, on est chacun dans des maisons différentes et je ne sais pas comment organiser notre emploi du temps.

\- Je répète, Pardon ?! Toi Drago Malfoy tu t'investies dans une amitié avec une fille de moldu ?!

\- J'ai accepté la mission, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut être que tu n'y prêtes pas attention et que je me retrouve à devoir courir dans tout le château pour te trouver et montrer à tout le monde à quel point on s'apprécie.

\- Mais c'est se que je suis entrain de faire !

\- Mais en temps normal ça ne te serai même pas venu à l'esprit de me courir après ! »

Les deux se rendent compte des propos qu'ils sont entrain de tenir. D'un coup un fou rire incontrôlable les submerge. Dans un mouvement commun ils se rapprochent et Hermione pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago et naturellement celui ci passe son bras autour d'elle. Le temps de se calmer la jeune fille découvre la position dans laquelle ils ce trouvent. Elle sens le rouge lui monter violement au joues aucun des deux ne bouge ni ne dit quoi que se sois. Elle a tout de même l'impression que Drago bouge légèrement sa main poser sur son épaule, lui procurent de petite caresse. Ce geste simple et qui paraît insignifiant lui donne au contraire des frissons dans tout son corps partant de sa poitrine et descendant dans ses jambes. Sa gorge se noue et elle ressent une décharge électrique pendant une fraction de seconde entre ses jambes. Ce qui la fait sursauté et à ce moment elle ce rend compte d'une chose atroce, elle est attirer par Drago Malfoy. Elle doit mettre fin à ce qui est entrain de se passer et d'un autre côté impossible de se détacher de cette étreinte. Le temps semble cette arrête et une seule peur la submerge, qu'il les rattrapent. Hermione prend son courage à deux mains et se redresse :

« Bon, je te propose que nous passions nos heures de poses, hors repars, ensemble. Comme ça on montre à tout le monde qu'on s'entend bien et on n'interfère pas trop avec notre vraie vie.

\- D'accord, ça me va. On ce retrouve où ?

\- Je passe la plus part de mon temps à la bibliothèque.

\- On peut commencer par là, par contre je te préviens, je ne vais pas passé l'année dans ce trou à rat !

\- (Hermione à un petit sourire, ses moqueries ne sont plus blessante mais drôle) Deal ! »

Ils se serrent la main et passe le reste de leur journée normalement, début de l'opération demain après le petit-déjeuner.

Harry et Ron se rendent dans leur salle commune. Hermione comme à son habitude fini sa journée à la bibliothèque. Elle profite de ses moments pour se retrouver avec elle même entre deux étagères. Elle fait mine de chercher un livre, cela l'aide à se détendre. Avant de retourner s'assoir elle prend un livre au hasard dans la section sortilège. Prenant place à côté d'une petite tête blonde qu'elle apprécie beaucoup :

« Tu as beaucoup de devoir Luna ?

\- C'est le début de l'année et je n'ai pas encore eu cours de potion, du coup je n'ai pas grande chose à faire.

\- Moi non plus et comme j'ai passé mes vacances à étudier le programme je m'ennuie.

\- C'est bien de l'ennui.

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'avantage.

\- Ça viendra, certaine personne juge la qualité d'une relation par les moments de silence.

\- C'est juste gênant.

\- Quand il y a une grande alchimie entre les deux personnes sa ne l'est pas. »

Hermione ce contente d'hausser les épaules et se plonge dans son livre. Cependant au bout de quelques lignes elle se rend compte qu'elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Son esprit est complétement obnubilé par se nouvelle relation, les propos de Luna sont plus percutants qu'elle ne le laisse croire. Cela correspond parfaitement au silence qu'elle a vécu avec Drago. Cette pause dans le temps, om l'on a l'impression qu'il n'existe rien d'autre que nous deux. Elle se donne une claque mentale pour se sortir ça de la tête. Étant donner qu'elle n'arrivera a rien se soir, elle décide de retourner dans son dortoir.

Une fois qu'elle pense pouvoir enfin se reposer, il lui est impossible de fermer les yeux. Trop de chose tourne dans sa tête. La douce lumière de la lune emplie la pièce d'une lumière bleuter, cela rappelle à Hermione les yeux bleus du serpentard. Quoi qu'il arrive son entourage se ligue contre elle pour que son esprit ne pense qu'a lui.

Le soleil ce lève et la grifondor n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle a des cernes jusque par terre. Elle réussi a les dissimuler sous un peu de maquillage puis se rend dans la grande salle.


End file.
